Paramount Home Media Distribution Coming Attractions/Now Available Bumpers
1st Bumper (1994-1998) Bumper: On the background of the early 1990's Paramount warning screen, we see the title of a specific Paramount movie in capital letters, along with being in a big font. Below that is the words "Now available on videocassette" in a slightly smaller font, which uses some lowercase letters. Variants: Depending on the variant: •On the 1994 VHS of Searching for Bobby Fischer, there is a variant that follows some trailers, which has the slightly small lowercase lettered text saying "Coming this July to video stores everywhere". The same announcer says that text, too. Trailers on certain 1997-98 releases for the movie Good Burger have the text "Rent it this January at/Coming this Feburary to video stores everywhere" (for this version, the Paramount Communications bylines in the BG are replaced by the Viacom "Wigga-Wigga" bylines). FX/SFX: Just the simple fade in and fade out. Music/Sounds: None, except for an announcer saying the lowercase lettered text (the slightly bigger text with the letters all in capitals the announcer does not say). Availability: Rare. Its known appearance is on the 1994 VHS of Searching for Bobby Fischer. The Good Burger version was seen on some 1997-98 Nickelodeon releases (including Rugrats: Dr. Tommy Pickles and Rugrats: Diapered Duo), as well as the VHS of Beavis and Butt-Head Do America. This bumper wasn't used very much and was only used for about 4 years before being replaced by the next bumper described below. Scare Factor: None to low. The announcer and the sudden appearance of the bumper may get to some. 2nd Bumper (1998-2004) Bumper: We see a standard 1987 Paramount Logo fading in and fades out to a black background, we see one of the following texts below fade in, zoom in, then fade out. FX/SFX: The fading, as well as the text zooming in slightly when it appears. Variants: All of these are texts used in this bumper. • Coming To Theaters • Now Available on Videocassette • Coming to Videocassette •Coming To Videocassette and DVD •Now Available On Videocassette and DVD Also, special variants of these bumpers appeared on the VHS release of Vanilla Sky. Cheesy Factor: It looks like was done in just 5 minutes. Music/Sounds: A male announcer saying one of the texts. Beau Weaver (known for his work for plenty of Walt Disney Home Entertainment bumpers) is the announcer for the first three texts, while a different announcer is heard on the last two. Availability: Rare. Seen on most tapes of the era, such as many Nickelodeon TV and movie releases such as Clockstoppers for example. Scare Factor: None to low. The announcer and darkness can startle you, but it is mostly harmless. Final Note: Paramount stopped using these bumpers in 2005 and only included the previews. INTERNATIONAL VERSIONS United Kingdom 2000-2003 Bumper: On the same aurora background as the 1997-2001 CIC Video warning screen, we see one of the following texts. FX/SFX: The animated background, and on the DVD variant, a 3-D DVD Video logo rotates. Variants: All of these are texts used in this bumper. •AVAILABLE TO BUY ON VIDEO •AVAILABLE TO BUY ON DVD •NOW AVAILABLE TO RENT ON VIDEO •COMING SOON Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on International Paramount releases from 2000-2003. Scare Factor: None. 2003-2005 Bumper: Inside the VCR of the 2003 Paramount warning, we see several shots of filmstrip with one of the following texts, before it disappears. FX/SFX: All CGI. Variants: All of these are text used in this bumper. •AVAILABLE TO OWN ON VIDEO •AVAILABLE TO OWN ON VIDEO AND DVD •AVAILABLE TO RENT ON VIDEO AND DVD •COMING SOON Music/Sounds: The jazz/piano music with the VCR as background noise. Availability: Seen on International Paramount releases from 2003-2005. Scare Factor: None.